Playtime
by Silent Atrocity
Summary: It's a bit of playtime for these two so they decide to have some fun in the tub! Romance/ Sex


She sat in the tub trying her hardest not to giggle. Zelistadore was being very evil right now with the tickling. No matter how hard she shoo'ed his hand away from her sides he came right back for the assault. Her fits of laughter filled their bathroom as he finally relented and busied himself with running the damp cloth across her back. Cellywyn shut her eyes and simply relaxed in this private moment. Roxsanne was tucked in bed, Zelistadore was being a doting husband, and the little one in her belly seemed happy and fast asleep. Things seemed perfect right now and she couldn't keep the smile off of her face.

"You smell like honey, babe." Zels whispered against her ear as his hands ran from her back towards her bulge.

"Mmmm, really?" She questioned with a smile. His breath was fanning the back of her neck making it tingle with desire. She felt his tongue slide across the back of it and she bit her lower lip. It seemed Zelistadore was feeling frisky, not that it was any different to every other night. But tonight it felt different, as if he'd had it bad.

All day she'd noticed how grabby he'd been towards her. He'd slap and pinch her butt every time she walked by. He'd pinch the, oh so sensitive, nipples every chance he got. And when Roxsi busied herself outside playing, he'd pull her to their bedroom where he indulged his cravings. He suckled her breasts while she sat on his lap, feeling his member grow to life with every second.

She loved it. She loved how easily she could rile him up. She loved how she could make the most innocent gesture and see his bulge grow ten-fold with need. She loved to look into his eyes and see his desire lit in his emerald gaze. Most of all, she loved how badly he seemed to need her. Not once during this pregnancy did their marital romps suffer. Even at her lowest, when she felt disgusted and ashamed of herself, Zels made it clear that he still had it bad for her, even more so now. She'd never felt more beautiful and wanted than she did after that discussion and she thanked the gods that someone like him had come into her life.

"Baby…" She spoke softly as she broke from her reverie. "…you keep it up and I may have to ravage you." She giggled and then gasped as she felt him grow steel hard under her buttocks. She'd done it now. And now they both knew what was coming.

"I'm your humble servant." He whispered, his voice thick with lust. "My goddess, please bless this doting servant of yours." His lips rested against the back of her neck, he kissed her softly before licking and tasting her skin. He'd let the cloth float in the water of their tub as his hands snaked around her and his hands slid across her bulging stomach and up further to her luscious breasts. She knew him like the back of her hand now. He wanted to lick her breasts; he wanted to suck them, he wanted to tease them. She never dreamed that the Paladin who'd once confessed to her his want to become a Priest before could have such an insatiable sex drive. But it seemed she did that to him no matter what.

"Zelistadore…" She struggled to say his name as the proof of his desire grew under her. He was like a monster when he got like this. It still awed her how quickly he would grow with desire for her. She never knew she could affect any being this much, but she definitely enjoyed it.

"Hmmm?" He mumbled as he nibbled her left lobe, his tongue lashing across the flesh of it just as his hand caressed her breasts. His index finger and thumb pinched her sensitive nipples and she gasped. She moved forward, his arms still tight around her form, "Baby…" She spoke softly. She felt him pull back and she tried very slowly to turn herself but it wasn't easy to do sitting down. Instead, she rose slowly as the water splashed across her stomach and turned herself to face him, just as he was about to stand. With a shake of the head and a few words, she tried to stop him.

"No. You stay." Celly spoke as she once more lowered herself. He pulled forward and she sat herself on his lap. She could feel his cock under her, poking and seeking its special place. She yelped, her eyes focusing on his. A smirk appeared across his lips and she giggled. "You're so bad, lovey." She put her arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the lips. He brought his arms around her form and returned the affection. His tongue slid through his lips and into hers and he let it go wild in her mouth as it claimed her. His hands moved up and down her back; a gentle massage just as his cock seemed to grow harder and harder under her, causing the young wife to gasp with shock. How could one elf get so hard so fast? He was something out of this world.

After an eternity of their locked lips she couldn't take it anymore. She wanted him in her, she needed him in her and it seemed Zelistadore could read her thoughts. He pulled back only a fraction but she could see his smirk. "I have to pay tribute to your temple." His voice muttered to her. He lifted her body gently with one arm around her and used the other to dive into the water. She could feel his hand under her, no doubt grabbing his god-like cock. She looked at him, the lust and passion filling her eyes. He lowered her and Cellywyn gasped. She was being lowered onto his spear, his head passing through her folds while the shaft slowly slid upward. The water splashed all over them as he sat her on his cock and looked at her with those hungry eyes.

She wanted to say something but couldn't; the feel of him filling her up made it impossible to think straight. She became so primal and bestial in these moments. All that mattered was that she wanted him to fill her very soul with his seed. She rocked her body slowly against his lap, her legs comfortable on each side of him. His hands came to rest on her back as he held her in place. She could feel his engorged member sliding further into her with each moment. There was something about the feel of his scrotum under her that drove her insane with lust too. Her luscious lips parted and the young Elveness moaned softly. Her hair was becoming undone from its usual bun, strands of it stuck across her face and against her back as she focused on her husband.

"Mmmm." She moaned as his shaft moved deeper into her. Zelistadores face bent down towards her breasts and he began to leave soft kisses on each side. It wasn't long before her husband gave into his ultimate temptation and grabbed the sensitive right nipple in his teeth. She whimpered as he bit into it a little too hard and his tongue slid across the nub. The world disappeared; the sound of the water splashing and their moans was all that could be heard in this tiny little room.

"Cellywyn," he groaned as he pulled away from her breast temporarily. His cock-head drove further into her, leading his godlike shaft deeper into her silken folds. Cellywyn opened her mouth to moan again just as Zelistadores mouth found a new nipple to tease. He started to suckle it hungrily, gurgling his delight in response to her moans. Dear gods, they would be the end of each other one day. How could two beings be so filled with desire for one another? It was a question that at times would spark to life in her head.

Zels cheeks sunk in as he sucked her breasts like a good little boy. He moved one arm away and led it into the water. His fingers found her sensitive clitoris and he circled his index finger around it before massaging it with the palm of his hand. Celly opened her lips to moan his name as the pleasure tripled. "Zelistadore…" She moaned as best as she could between the grunts. Dear gods, she needed him every day, she craved for this more than she ever thought possible.

"Faster babe…. Mmmm." He moaned as his lips temporarily pulled from her aroused nipple. She bucked wildly against him now; her hips were scraping against his body harshly. More water spilled to the floor as he took her breast into his mouth again, he was so deep in her, she couldn't think straight. She was lost in their collective moaning and grunting. Forward and backward her body moved before going up and down. "Oh baby…" She moaned for him, his hand rubbing her clit like mad.

"Cellywyn!" He grunted as he met her moves with his own, pushing his body upward. His cock was so deep in her that she could feel it in her very womb. She opened her mouth, unable to moan or scream, her breathing came in heavy spurts. His thick cock was throbbing in her to the point of insanity. She wanted to come with him. She wanted to come in unison. His palm rubbed harder, his mouth sucked harder and she couldn't stop it any longer. The pleasure built to the point of breaking she felt her very core grow hot with desire.

"Zelistadore!" She screamed his name as that wonderful feeling of release came over her. In one wave of pure pleasure she came for her husband, releasing all the juices her body could muster.

"Cellywyn! Presh!" His head was pulled back; he grunted and came hard and heavy in her. She could feel the thick, hot spurt of his cum shoot straight up her body, mingling with her sweet juices to become one. She kept moving as fast as she could, and he kept meeting her moves inch for inch until their orgasms finally relented. She was left drained and she collapsed against his chest, her head laid against his shoulder and she struggled for breath. His hand finally came up from the water and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Mmm." He moaned with delight and Cellywyn giggled. She pulled back just enough to see his face and smiled. He pulled an arm back and moved the hair out of her face before dipping his head forward for a passionate kiss. She could feel his desire building again. The Elf was insatiable.

"See what you do to me, Cellywyn?" He grinned as he looked at her, his eyes were pools of desire and such a deep love that she wanted to cry. He loved her so much, as much as she loved him and she never wanted to be away from his side.

"About as much as you do to me, my love." She chuckled and he held her against him, breasts pressed hard against his chest and the little one in her belly rousing just a tad. This moment was beyond perfection, a moment that seemed like it could only exist in a fairy tale. She had her real life prince in him. He held her so tightly and loved her with such conviction that she feared she was dreaming. She was blessed and she was happy beyond measure.

"I love you Zelistadore." She whispered to him and his embrace tightened around her. He was looking at her with such love and adoration that she couldn't stop the tear that slid down her cheek. He moved more of her hair away from her face and wiped the lone tear away.

"I love you, Cellywyn Vodessa. You're a godsend." His voice was filled was such gentleness that it seemed hard to imagine him as hardened war veteran, a mighty foe who could wield a sword or an axe so succinctly into an enemy's back. "Everything in my life has been worth it just to get me to you." He smiled; he looked so achingly handsome with his wet hair stuck across his cheeks. "No matter what happens I will always find my way back to you. You're my shining star, Presh." He kissed her softly.

"Oh Zels…" She spoke softly. How could one elf be filled with so much emotion and love? And yet she knew the answer because she was filled with it too. She was madly and desperately in love with the elf who held her right now. "I praise whatever force brought us together. You and this family is all I need in my life to be happy. You mean the world to me, baby. I weep when we're apart." She looked at him. Her eyes were big and filled with tears. "You're all I never thought I'd have. And we'll always find a way back to each other. No matter what happens my heart, my soul, and my body belong only to you Zelistadore Drakmaar. I want to fill the world with our children." The kiss was sudden but it was deep. He squeezed her and pulled back to stare at her.

"It'll always be you and me against the world, against everything." He was smirking, she could feel his desire coming back as he grew thicker within her. "You see what you do to me? I love living inside of you." He laughed and so did she. She let her head lay on his shoulder once more. She closed her eyes as she let the moment sink it. He ran his hand over her head lovingly and left a kiss on the top of it. So this was true and lasting love, she thought? She'd never experienced anything like this and as sleep took over her tired form one final thought came to mind. No matter what happened, she had him; her true love, her best friend, her commander, her husband… and the father of her children. Everything was right with the world.


End file.
